It's Time
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Squeal to We Will Fight To Out Death. The Blue Knight is back. Does it mean Pai, Kisshu and Taruto will die? What will Mint do when she's got hold of the Blue Knight?


Jazz: Here it is

**Jazz: Here it is! Squeal to We Will Fight To Our Death!**

**Mint: Whatever, just hurry up. I wanna do my part!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

Pai looked around, his breathing weak. _What did it come to this? _ Just moments before, Pai had been reading the books Lettuce let him have.

Taruto, poor Taruto. Taruto lay a few meters away, dead. Taruto had a long deep wound on his thigh and side.

Pai raised his head painfully, looking for Kisshu.

Pai finally spotted him, laying on his side on, Kisshu's face, well you couldn't even tell it was Kisshu! Pai looked away before he threw up.

The Blue Knight walked towards Pai quietly, with his sword out. The Blue Knight raised it above his head, ready to stab Pai in the heart.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

A purple whip flew towards the Blue Knight and wrapped around him. Mew Zakuro yanled the Blue Knight away from Pai.

"Gomen nasai Pai, that we didn't arrive soon" Zakuro murmured, "We'll get the Mew Aqua to save you"

"No…" Pai whispered, "I…It's time"

After that Pai passed away. Mew Mint came up behind Mew Zakuro, teras running down her face.

"Why?" Mew Mint whispered, "They _knew_ the Blue Knight would win"

"They knew it was time, to leave. Don't be sad Mint, they'll be with their girls"

Mew Mint nodded, "Hai, but I'm killing this bastard!

"Onee-sama, pass me your weapon" Mew Mint ordered.

Mew Zakuro nodded and passed it to Mew Mint.

Mew Mint raised the whip above her head and flicked it back. The Blue Knight went flying over her shoulder and hit the ground with a loud thud. Mew Mint flicked the whip forwards again and the Blue Knight went flying over her shoulder again. Mew Mint done it a few more times, while shouting.

"DIE! DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!!" Mew Mint yelled, flicking the whip forwards and backwards.

"Mint, I think you've done enough" Mew Zakuro murmured.

"Huh?" Mew Mint stopped and looked at the Blue Knight. The Blue Knight's outfit was stained in blood.

"Ok" Mew Mint said, handing Mew Zakuro her weapon back. Mew Mint got down on one knee and pulled her weapon out.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

When the dust cleared the Blue Knight wasn't moving. Mew Mint moved closer to get a better look and saw him twitch.

"AH! Mew Mint yelled, "It's still alive!"

Mew Mint grabbed the weapon from Mew Zakuro and swung the whip around above her head, like a lasso. The whip suddenly let go of the Blue Knight and he went flying through the air, faraway with Mint waving and yelling.

"Bai bai! Hope you have fun rotting in hell!" Mew Mint yelled after the Blue Knight.

Mew Zakuro shook her head, "C'mon Mint, we need to tell Ryou and Keiichiro, then we'll bury Pai, Kisshu and Taruto later, near their girls"

Mew Mint nodded and walked away with Mew Zakuro.

-**IN HEAVEN-**

Taruto stepped through the gate and suddenly found an extra weight on his back.

"Taru-Taru's here na no da!"

Pudding jumped off Taruto's back and stepped in front of him.

Taruto stared at Pudding.

Pudding had two big cream angel wings and she was wearing a golden coloured robe.

"Pudding missed Taru-Taru na o da!"

Taruto rushed forward, grabbed hold of Pudding.

"I missed you too Pudding"

Pudding smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Taruto's neck.

Pudding let go and took hold of Taruto's hand, "C'mon Taru-Taru! You must meet Pudding's friends na no da!"

Pudding ran forward, laughing and dragging Taruto along.

--

Kisshu looked around, when he got there his clothes disappeared and he was now wearing a dark green robe and there was two pure snowy white angel wings, sticking out of his back.

"Hello Kisshu"

Kisshu looked up and there stood his beloved koneko-chan, wearing a pink robe and two snowy angel wings sticking out of her back.

"Koneko-chan!" Kisshu called, running up to Ichigo and hugging her. Ichigo laughed softly and hugged Kisshu back.

"I love you Kisshu" Ichigo whispered.

Kisshu smiled, "I love you too koneko-chan!"

Ichigo took Kisshu's hand and looked at him,

"C'mon Kisshu, we need to go to the church and welcome you"

Ichigo started to float and Kisshu followed, Ichigo flew towards the church with Kisshu.

--

Pai stepped through the gate and two arms shot out and wrapped around his waist.

"You're here!"

Pai looked down and Lettuce looked up at him smiling. Pai smiled softly and looked at Lettuce.

Lettuce was wearing a lime green robe and his arms brushed against two snowy white angel wings. Pai's clothes had changed into a dark purple robe and he had two angel wings.

"Hai, I am" Pai said softly.

Lettuce stood up on her tip toes and gently kissed Pai. Pai gently kissed her back. They pulled away and there was asoft ringing of bells. Lettuce gasped softly.

"We need to welcome you three at the church" Lettuce said.

Lettuce took Pai's hand and they flew towards the church. Lettuce looked down and waved at her two friends, Naru and Yuki.

Pai looked at Lettuce and smiled softly, _we're home now….together._


End file.
